Ounce of Pain
by Sophia Prince
Summary: Anos após anos, Bellatrix era tudo o que ele sentia.  .SBBL.


**Ounce of Pain**

por Sophia Prince

* * *

Um novo ruído alto cortou os céus, mais gritos de dor soaram no ar. _Sufocando_. Seu grito de liberdade estava engasgado em sua garganta, sufocando-a. Mais um ruído e um choro fino e ainda assim forte. O grito tão ansiado rompeu o silêncio daquele quarto. E eu me levantei em um salto, parando ao lado de meu tio quase tão ansioso do que ele.

"Oh, nasceu!" Uma das mulheres gritou, e sorrisos encheram aquele quarto escuro. A nossa primogênita havia nascido. Entrei correndo no quarto, vendo uma pequena criança nos braços de uma das parteiras. Naquele instante, o meu mundo havia parado e tudo passou a ser sobre a minha prima.

"Seu nome será Bellatrix." Anunciou a pobre mulher de feições cansadas e respiração acelerada, tomando em seus braços a pequena garotinha. "Como Sirius decidiu." E seus olhos exaustos me fitaram e eu sorri, aproximando-me de Bellatrix, minha pequena.

A alegria rompia as paredes frias daquela casa. Da _mui__ nobre e antiga_ casa dos Black. Bellatrix era branca como uma vela e seu destino já tinha sido traçado pelas estrelas. **Guerreira**. Sua primeira luta vencida fora a da vida e eu sabia que ela venceria muitas outras. E que brilharia como uma estrela.

** xxx**

Seus grandes olhos cinza fitavam curiosamente cada detalhe a sua volta. Bellatrix gostava do detalhe de tudo que estivesse ao alcance dos seus olhos e o jeito como os móveis encaixavam em cada espaço daquela grande sala... Até que um pequeno objeto talhado a madeira chamou-lhe a atenção. Apesar de tão pequena com seu quase um ano de vida, ela sempre fora persistente perante as coisas que queria, por menores que fossem. Levantou-se de uma vez só, embora suas pequenas perninhas estivessem desestabilizadas e mirou sua mãe e meus pais, que conversavam sobre algum assunto que ainda não compreendia. Até que sua atenção voltou-se até mim e com um pouco de esforço, deu um passo. As vozes ao nosso redor cessaram. Deu mais um passo. O cinza dos seus olhos tão semelhantes aos meus brilhavam feito estrelas. Mais um passo. E uma onda de alegria pouco vista entre aquelas paredes invadiu a sala e esquentou meu coração. Bella sorriu pra mim e quando eu abri os meus braços, ela se jogou contra eles. Naquele momento, eu segurei todo o meu mundo nos braços, prendendo-o em um abraço apertado. Eu senti os olhos de todos em cima de nós e não me dei ao trabalho de olhá-los. Minha atenção era toda dela, como sempre fora desde o dia que nasceu. Ela era minha, a minha Bella.

A cada dia que passava, Bellatrix crescia rapidamente. E eu acompanhava de perto o seu desenvolvimento. Nós estávamos perto um do outro o dia inteiro, desde a hora em que acordamos até a hora de irmos para cama. A primeira palavra que ela disse foi o meu nome e quando ela começou a ter o sentimento de posse com suas coisas, Bellatrix me chamava de 'meu Sirius' e eu a tomava em meus braços. Nós éramos tão próximos que um compreendia o outro apenas com o olhar e apesar da nossa diferença de três anos de idade, nós tínhamos uma ligação especial. E ela continuava a ser minha, só minha.

** xxx**

Um ranger na porta do meu quarto me despertou e eu me levantei rapidamente, assustado com o visitante. Seus pequenos olhos sonolentos pararam nos meus, embora eu quase não conseguisse vê-los por causa da franja expeça que caía sobre eles.

"Sirius...?" Sua voz de passarinho soou, fazendo meu coração dar um salto e eu sorri automaticamente.

"Diga, minha Bella." Sentei-me sobre a cama, observando-a dar pequenos passos em minha direção e parar bem diante de mim. "Teve pesadelos?"

Há dias que ela me acordava durante a madrugada. Agora com seus quatro anos, Bellatrix começava a ter pesadelos e sempre batia em meu quarto. E eu seguia com ela até seu quarto e só saia de lá depois que a minha pequena estivesse mergulhando no oceano dos sonos.

"Sim, e eu estou com medo." Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e eu puxei-a pelo braço pra perto de mim, fazendo-a encostar a cabeça em meu ombro e eu enlacei sua cintura com os braços.

"Blacks não sentem medo, minha pequena." Sussurrei em seu ouvido, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha úmida por causa da pequena lágrima que escapou de seu olho. "E não choram, também." Soltei-a levemente, tomando seu rosto em minhas mãos e o sequei com o polegar.

"Posso ficar aqui com você, Six?" Perguntou baixinho, mexendo na barra da manga da camisola de seda que ela vestia. Eu respirei fundo pronto para dar a minha resposta, mas ela fez uma carinha triste e meu coração doeu. Eu odiava vê-la sofrer. "Por favor."

E eu apenas sorri, deitando-me na cama e deixando um espaço vago para ela. Bellatrix subiu, aconchegando-se em meus braços e eu puxei-a para mim, apertando seu corpo contra o meu e levei minhas mãos até os fios negros de seu cabelo, onde meus dedos se prenderam entre eles. Tão logo sua respiração foi ficando tranqüila e ela dormiu, mas eu permaneci acordado velando seu sono para não deixar que nenhum bicho atormentasse a minha pequena. A minha Bella.

** xxx**

Vozes raivosas soavam no andar debaixo da mansão, deixando-me alarmado sobre o que conversavam e eu não gostava do rumo daquela conversa. Ouvi a voz de a minha mãe responder o tio Cygnus de forma quase grosseira e eu nunca a ouvi tão furiosa como estava. Pelo o que eu consegui ouvir, eles estavam preocupados com a minha ligação tão forte com Bella e queria quebrá-la antes que fosse tarde demais. Doía pensar que queria me tirar a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, doía pensar que eles queriam afastar a minha Bella de mim. Eles temiam pelo o que poderia acontecer quando chegasse a minha hora de ir para Hogwarts e eu temia também. Nós éramos muito ligados, tudo para a Bella tinha alguma coisa haver comigo e vice-versa. Éramos dois corpos, mas uma mesma alma.  
Ouvi alguns passos em minha direção e uma mão pousou em minha cabeça, forçando-me a olhar para o recém chegado. Era Bellatrix. Sem dizer mais nada, ela se sentou ao meu lado e eu puxei-a para mim, apertando-a contra o meu peito. Eu sabia que ela queria uma resposta e eu sabia qual era a pergunta.

"Eles querem tirar você de mim." Sussurrei bem próximo, para que apenas ela me escutasse. Bellatrix me olhou e em suas irises negras estavam a dor. Eu tinha certeza que era o que brilhava em meus olhos, também.

"Eu não quero que isso aconteça." Ela mordeu o lábio fino, desviando os olhos dos meus e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos, forçando-a a olhar para mim.

"Nada e ninguém vai separar a gente, Bella. Eu te prometo." Eu disse alto cada palavra, reforçando tudo o que eu já tinha lhe dito antes.

Nossos olhos permaneceram presos por um tempo e eu me aproximei, sentindo as mãos dela sobre as minhas que continuavam em seu rosto. Meu coração estava acelerado tamanha era a minha ansiedade e o nervosismo. Nossos narizes se encostaram e eu passei levemente meus lábios sobre os dela, sentindo uma leve sensação de como seria beijar-lhe nos lábios. Não era a primeira vez que fazíamos aquilo, mas cada vez, era como a primeira. O mesmo nervosismo, a mesma inocência, o mesmo carinho... Não havia maldade no toque dos nossos lábios, o roçar deles era o único toque permitido até que estivéssemos crescidos o bastante para deixarmos ir além. Aquele era o nosso limite e sempre tivemos confortáveis com ele. Momentos como aquele resumiam tudo o que era mais importante na minha vida, amar Bellatrix era o melhor da minha vida. Eu não entendia muito sobre o amor que os adultos sentiam um pelo outro, mas eu entendia o meu amor por Bella e ele sim, era o mais puro e singular de todo o mundo.  
Meus lábios deixaram os dela e dirigiram-se até seus olhos, depositei um beijo em cada um deles e fiz o mesmo por todo o seu rosto. Bellatrix se afastou razoavelmente e escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço, apertando-me contra si e eu depositei um beijo sobre seu cabelo cheirando a rosas. Ficamos em silêncio no alto da escada apenas ouvindo a discussão que vinha da Sala de estar.

** xxx**

Mamãe abriu um sorriso, contente por me ver com a carta de Hogwarts em minhas mãos. Há tempos que eu esperava a minha carta de admissão e a cada instante eu pensava que ela jamais chegaria, mas logo pela manhã eu tive a surpresa de ver a coruja na janela do meu quarto com a carta no bico. Ela me abraçou, dando um beijo em minha bochecha e eu sorri, olhando orgulhoso o papel em minhas mãos. Logo, papai e tio Cygnus apareceram na sala e eu lhes mostrei, com um sorriso aberto nos lábios e eles me parabenizaram, dando-me tapinhas contidos nas costas. Ouvi passos na escada e quando olhei, vi Bella descendo e eu segui em sua direção levando comigo o envelope. Assim que ela viu o que eu trazia nas mãos, correu em disparada escada à cima e a segui, quase levando com a porta no rosto. Bati três vezes na porta esperando por uma resposta que não veio.

"Bella, por favor, fala comigo." Gritei o mais alto que eu pude, dando um chute na porta. Eu batia e gritava, mas não recebia resposta alguma. Encostei minha testa contra a madeira, tentando gritar novamente, mas minha garganta já doía. "Por favor, Bella." Ouvi a fechadura mexer e me afastei da porta, sentindo minha mão doer de tanto esmurrar a mesma.

"O que você quer?" Questionou logo que abriu a porta, colocando as mãos na cintura e me olhou magoada.

"Você sabia que a carta logo chegaria." Falei suavemente, aproximando-me de Bella e peguei em sua mão, acariciando-a com o polegar. Seus olhos fugiam dos meus e eu não conseguia ficar sem olhar em seus olhos, mas ela não queria deixar que eu os olhasse. "Nós sabíamos disso."

Ela soluçou baixinho e segurei sua mão firme, virando-me para a porta e fechei a mesma, logo a puxando para os meus braços. Por ela ser muito baixa, teve quase que ficar na ponta dos pés para me abraçar pelo pescoço, mas eu me abaixei e a abracei pela cintura, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço e sentindo o perfume de seu cabelo, sentindo uma onde de calmaria percorrer o meu corpo. Momentos como esses estavam com seus dias contados e isso era o que mais doía em mim.

** xxx**

Os dias passaram rápido até que o dia 1º de Setembro chegou e com ele, chegou a dor que dilacerava o meu coração a cada segundo que eu ficava mais próximo de ir para Hogwarts. Era o dia que os meus pais e meus tios torciam para que chegasse logo, pois seria o dia que parte da minha ligação com Bella acabaria e eles poderiam conviver em paz sem achar que corríamos risco de nos magoar anos depois. Bellatrix não iria para a plataforma se despedir de mim, ela não queria e eu não queria que ela fosse. Não podíamos nos despedir na frente de nossos familiares, precisávamos de um momento só nosso.  
Enquanto eu terminava de arrumar os meus pertences, ouvi alguém dar duas batidinhas na porta e logo um par de braços me abraçarem pela cintura, fazendo-me rir. Entrelacei nossos dedos, acariciando as costas da pequena mão dela com o polegar e suspirou, aproveitando o silêncio entre eles.

"Está doendo." Ela sussurrou, a tristeza transparecia em sua voz e a dor apertou ainda mais o meu coração. A tristeza apagava o brilho da minha Bella e eu não queria vê-la perder o que a faz ser tão encantadora quanto é.

"Está doendo em mim também." Respondi, soltando-me dos braços dela e virei de frente para Bellatrix, acariciando levemente a bochecha dela. Ao meu toque, ela fechou os olhos e se aproximou, colocando as mãos em minha cintura e eu segurei o rosto dela próximo ao meu. "Eu não quero que _isso_ se perca."

"Não vou me perder de você." Seus lábios foram pressionados meio desajeitados contra os meus, fazendo-me ter um sobressalto.

Ela havia avançado o nosso limite, ultrapassando a barreira do roçar de lábios e eu não me opus. Eu queria beijá-la como vi em um filme trouxa que assisti com o tio Alphard, quando visitamos Londres trouxa. Mas ele me disse que éramos novos demais e que tínhamos que manter nossa inocência intacta, e foi quando eu decidir impor um limite entre nós. Afastei-me delicadamente dela, abraçando-a com o máximo de força que eu podia e permanecemos assim, aproveitando a presença do outro, até que tia Druella veio me chamar dizendo-me que todos já estavam prontos para partirmos. Dei um último beijo na bochecha de Bella e fechei meu malão, seguindo pelo corredor com ele e deixando a minha Bella pra trás. Eu sabia que as coisas iriam mudar a partir daquele adeus, era inevitável que não mudassem.

** xxx**

Os dias e os meses foram se arrastando, Bella já não respondia as minhas cartas e meus familiares haviam ficado furiosos por saber que eu havia sido selecionado para a Grifinória e pouco se importavam em me responder. Mas eu havia feito amigos, algo que eu nunca tive na vida. Eu sempre fui distante de Narcisa e Andrômeda, até mesmo do meu irmão, Regulus, diferente de como eu era com Bella. Em uma noite fria, ouvi uma coruja bicar o vidro da minha janela e levantei para ver o que era, antes que James acordasse e quisesse matar a pobre coruja. Havia um papel preso em sua pata, peguei-o e o abriu na direção da luz da lua.

"_Sirius,  
As coisas estão difíceis sem você. Espero que você volte logo._

_Com amor,  
Bellatrix Black."_

Meu coração acelerou e eu sorri, passando o indicador na assinatura de Bellatrix. Apesar de seus nove anos, Bella tinha uma assinatura bonita demais e quase parecia a assinatura de uma adulta. Corri até a escrivaninha, escrevendo a primeira coisa que viera em minha mente.

"_Eu sinto sua falta, minha Bella._

_Com amor,  
__**Seu**__ Sirius."_

Corri até a coruja e prendi em sua pata, soltando-a para que levasse meu bilhete até Bellatrix.

** xxx**

Não houve resposta desde o bilhete que eu respondi e eu também não enviei outra para saber o que tinha acontecido. Bella foi se fechando aos poucos, e segundo Andrômeda, ela quase não falava na hora do jantar. Eu não fui pra casa no Natal, havia muita matéria e eu queria adiantar outras. E quando as férias chegaram, nada continuava a ser como era antes. Narcisa se exibia mais, Bellatrix falava menos, Andrômeda vivia pelos cantos e Regulus passava o dia trancafiado no quarto. Pela primeira vez, eu me senti sozinho. E assim se seguiu os próximos meses. Eu ainda sentia que parte da minha ligação com Bellatrix permanecia intacta, mas eu tinha total certeza de que havia jogado-a contra mim, enchendo-lhe a cabeça com coisas que não era verdade.  
Por vezes nossos olhos se encontravam e ela sorria, mas era sempre tudo muito breve. Até que um dia, na calada da noite, eu fui até seu quarto conversar a sós. Bati duas vezes e mexi na fechadura, estava aberta. Bellatrix estava deitada sobre a cama e seus olhos estavam presos no teto, sua mente estava longe e ela se quer havia percebido que eu havia entrado. Deitei-me ao seu lado, virando-me para ela e joguei meu braço por sua cintura, escondendo meu rosto em seu cabelo negro. Ela teve um sobressalto, mas logo sua mão acariciava a minha pele e eu puxei seu corpo para mais perto do meu.

"Nós estamos nos perdendo." Sua voz soou próxima ao meu ouvido e eu afastei meu rosto de seu pescoço, olhando em seus olhos.

"Eu não quero isso e acredito que você também não quer." Sussurrei, puxando-a pela cintura e ela virou-se de lado, encaixando as pernas entre as minhas e eu a envolvi com meus braços, ficando os com lábios próximos aos dela.

"Não quero, mas está difícil continuarmos como antes." Ela disse um pouco triste, mexendo na correntezinha que eu tinha no pescoço, tio Alphard havia me dando quando nasci e ela tinha uma igual.

"Logo você estará em Hogwarts, comigo." Acariciei seu rosto, encostando meu nariz em sua bochecha. Ela fechou os olhos por um instante.

"Eu irei para a Sonserina, tenho certeza disso."

Bellatrix respondeu com tanta convicção que me deixou inquieto com tal coisa. Eu não havia percebido, mas ela ficava cada vez mais parecida com a nossa família. O mesmo ar de superioridade e convicção sobre o _toujours pur_. A minha Bella estava sendo corrompida e eu pouco podia fazer. Eu havia deixado a minha pequena no meio daqueles lobos.  
Ficamos por um tempo em silêncio, até que ela começou a dormir. Continuei ao seu lado, acariciando os cabelos que eu tanto gostava de esconder o rosto e me esquecer do mundo em que vivíamos e com muito cuidado, saí da cama e deixei o quarto.

** xxx  
**  
Foi a última vez que eu e Bellatrix tivemos um contato daquele tipo. Os meses passaram em uma velocidade assustadora e sempre que eu ia para casa, nós pouco nos falávamos. Ela estava diferente, só sabia falar sobre os Black e como os outros temiam o nome de nossa família. Eu conseguia vê-la deliciando-se por amedrontar os outros por termos influência na sociedade bruxa. E quando ela soube que eu andava com trouxas e "traidores do sangue", como a mesma disse, doeu no fundo da minha alma. Naquele instante eu vi que havia perdido Bellatrix para o lado obscuro da nossa família. Ela se quer teve a escolha antes de entrar em Hogwarts e conhecer o mundo além do que os nossos pais nos mostravam. A minha doce Bellatrix quase não existia. Os sorrisos, os leves toques, o olhar misterioso... Tudo o que eu mais gostava nela estava se perdendo. E conforme eu fui crescendo e gostando cada vez mais do mundo além do mundo dos Black, Bellatrix gostava menos de mim.  
Quando entrou em Hogwarts, ela foi selecionada para a Sonserina, e depois disso, nós pouco nos olhávamos e ela torcia o nariz em todas as vezes que lhe falavam sobre mim. E como isso doía. Bellatrix passou a desaparecer da minha vida e eu não fiz com que isso parasse. Eu comecei a ter nojo do meu sobrenome, nojo do sangue que corria nas nossas veias. E quando voltamos a nos falar, nossos diálogos eram banhados de ironia e sarcasmo. E eu soube que jamais teria volta.

** xxx**

O dia estava agradável, apesar do vento gélido que às vezes soprava no jardim da mansão. Eu estava sentado embaixo da laranjeira, aproveitando a sombra enquanto lia um livro de Transfiguração Nível Avançado, fazendo pequenas anotações sobre tudo o que eu achava interessante. James e eu combinamos de coletar informações que ajudassem Lupin, quando ele tivesse perto do ciclo. Afundei-me tanto na leitura que se quer percebi que alguém se aproximava e eu só percebi tal fato, quando a pessoa parou diante de mim. Era Bellatrix. O sol brilhava em seus cabelos negros, lembrando-me das diversas vezes que corremos pelo jardim da mansão enquanto brincávamos de esconde-esconde e a risada suava dela soava em meus ouvidos, fazendo-me rir junto. Eram tempos que jamais voltariam, mas as feições da minha Bellatrix estavam ali, mas em seu interior, ela já não existia.

"Está esfriando. Mamãe pediu para lhe chamar." Bella me olhou com superioridade, esperando que eu respondesse, coisa que eu não fiz. Permaneci prestando atenção em meu livro e ela bufou, tomando-o de minhas mãos.

"Devolve, Bella. Anda, não estou com cabeça para brincadeiras." Levantei-me irritado, tentando pegar o livro de sua mão. Ela ficou passando o livro de mão em mão por trás de seu corpo e eu me debruçava sobre ela, tentando pegá-lo.

Por um descuido de ambas as partes, eu me desequilibrei e cai por cima de Bellatrix, derrubando-a no chão. Ela gargalhou, logo sendo seguida por mim. Ficamos ainda um tempo rindo e aos poucos o riso foi cessando, ao que fomos percebendo como estávamos. Nossos rostos estavam próximos, a respiração dela batia contra o meu rosto e eu sentia todo o meu corpo colado ao dela. Meus olhos passaram por todo o seu rosto e quando eu tentei sair de cima dela, seus braços envolveram meu pescoço, me impedindo de sair dali.

"Eu estou cansada de fingir, Six." Ela sussurrou, como se tivesse contando-me um segredo e que ninguém mais poderia saber.

Seus olhos se prenderam aos meus e ali permaneceram. Aos poucos, eu fui me aproximando até que nossos narizes se encostaram, coloquei uma mão em um lado de seu corpo e a outra eu toquei-a no rosto. Respirei fundo, antes de cobrir a boca dela com a minha em meio a um beijo voraz. As mãos dela agarraram meus cabelos, enquanto eu explorava a boca dela pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos. Eu sonhava em beijar aquela boca desde o primeiro roçar de lábios que trocamos e eu sabia que ela desejava o mesmo. Ajeitei meu corpo sobre o dela, deixando uma de minhas pernas entre as delas e colei nossos quadris, aumentando ainda mais a força do beijo. Havia paixão, mágoa, desejo. Havia toda a ansiedade e felicidade por aquele beijo ter acontecido, finalmente. Bellatrix sempre esteve em meus sonhos e neles, eu sentia a textura macia de seus lábios deliciando-me com seu sabor, mas logo ela se afastava e quando eu abria os olhos, ela já não estava lá. Apertei sua cintura sentindo sua pele macia contra a minha, tendo total certeza de que era verdade o que acontecia e que eu estava realmente beijando a minha pequena, a minha Bellatrix.  
Meus dentes se fecharam em seu lábio inferior, Bellatrix acariciou minhas costas e eu senti meu corpo se arrepiar. O mundo havia parado naquele instante e tudo se resumia as nossas bocas grudadas e o sabor de descoberta. A quentura do sol era quase inexistente, ao considerar o horário, o sol estava se pondo e logo as estrelas apareceriam no céu. Uma brisa passou pela gente e eu fui abatido pelo perfume de Bellatrix, aquele cheiro adocicado era uma de suas características mais marcantes. Acariciei seu rosto, antes de lhe dar um último beijo e me afastar, procurando seu olhar hipnotizante.

"Bella..." Sussurrei quase sem voz, fitando seu rosto e vendo-a sorrir levemente. Rocei meus lábios por sua bochecha, antes de retirar parte do meu corpo de cima do dela.

"Achei que você nunca fosse me beijar." Bellatrix abriu os olhos, levando sua mão até meu rosto e o tocou, quase instintivamente eu fechei meus olhos, aproveitando a sensação de tê-la novamente em meus braços.

"Eu te beijaria nem que isso fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse na vida." Segurei sua mão, levando-a até minha boca e beijei sua palma.

Nossos dedos se entrelaçaram, ela me olhou e movemos nossos olhares para nossas mãos unidas. Nós éramos idênticos até no tom de pele quase tão claro quanto à neve, mas por dentro eu sentia que tal semelhança se transformava em diferença ao que íamos nos afastando. Por mais que tivéssemos um nos braços do outro, nossos pensamentos já não eram os mesmos e mais cedo ou mais tarde, nossos sentimentos seriam diferentes. Aproximei-me tomando sua boca com a minha, mas não prolonguei o beijo e logo que me afastei, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, beijando a parte descoberta de seu pescoço.

"Vamos entrar, logo alguém virá nos procurar." Ela sussurrou, virando-se para me olhar uma última vez antes de se levantar e seguir em direção à Mansão.

** xxx**

Como acontecia todas as noites, estávamos reunidos em volta da mesa prontos para mais um jantar onde o único barulho que era possível escutar era o arranhar dos talheres no prato de iniciou uma conversa com tio Cygnus e todas as atenções da mesa dirigiram-se a eles, exceto a minha e a de Bella. Estávamos sentados lado a lado, como sempre nos sentamos desde pequenos. Ela mantinha-se quieta, fitando o prato a sua frente com um olhar perdido e quase não havia tocado na comida. Estranhei seu comportamento, uma vez que Bellatrix era sempre a que prestava atenção em cada detalhe nos movimentos em que fazíamos durante a refeição. Aproveitei que nenhum deles estava nos olhando e levei minha mão até de baixo da mesa, tocando-lhe delicadamente no joelho. Ela teve um sobressalto e logo seus olhos se dirigiram até mim, eu sorri levemente para ela e Bella retribuiu, colocando a mão sobre a minha.  
Enquanto comíamos, nossos olhares se cruzaram e entrelacei nossos dedos, acariciando sua pele com o polegar. Um sorriso brilhou em seus lábios e eu me lembrei de coisas da nossa infância, quando era raro não ver um sorriso tão lindo como aquele aparecer nos lábios de Bellatrix. Segurei firme sua mão, levando-a na altura dos meus lábios e eu vi Bellatrix me olhar receosa provavelmente com medo de que alguém nos visse e eu sorri, passando segurança para ela. Seus dentes se fecharam em seu lábio inferior e quando encostei meus lábios em sua pele, ela fechou os olhos momentaneamente e só os abriu quando abaixei nossas mãos. Percebi então que Andrômeda nos encarava perplexa. Bellatrix soltou minha mão imediatamente, afastando-se de mim o máximo que pôde. Suspirei olhando decepcionado para Andrômeda e voltei-me para o meu prato, mas a fome já havia passado.

**xxx**

As coisas estavam ficando difíceis, era como se todo o mundo conspirasse contra mim e eu sentisse uma constante vontade de gritar, mas quando eu o fazia, nunca me escutavam. Parecia que eu estava preso numa câmara e as pessoas me ignoravam. Até mesmo Bella me ignorava há algum tempo. Desde o nosso último beijo antes da minha vinda para Hogwarts, ela nunca mais havia dado notícias. Eu sabia que no fundo, ela sabia que era uma despedida, que tudo estava para mudar. Não nos conhecíamos como antes, não éramos os mesmos da nossa infância e nossos destinos haviam mudado. Ela estava prestes a ter a alma vendida ao Lorde das Trevas enquanto meus laços com a Ordem eram construídos e firmados. Eu optei pelo o da luz e ela, pelo das trevas. Eis que logo após meu aniversário de dezessete, eu abandonei a casa dos meus pais e foi à última vez em que a vi. E ficamos sem nos ver até o dia em que a luz abandonou os meus olhos, deixando-me no escuro.

* * *

**NA:** Escrita para o Projeto Noir Et Blanc da seção Sirius/Bellatrix do fórum 6Vassouras. Narcisa, essa aqui é pra você. (L)


End file.
